byzanthiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Start
How to start in Byzanthium? *Do the tutorial path at our home base (/f home). Rules #Don't grief anybody or anything related to the faction. #Don't steal anything from anybody. #*You can ask to get support from the other members. #Be friendly towards others and you will have a nice home. How to get a living place? #You have to choose a profession. #Talk to a mod of the Byztanthium faction and tell him which tier you have chosen. #Get your starter-kit from the tutorial path. #Talk to a mod again to get yourself a place to live. #*stay in the Inn (Gathering)/Temple (Religion)/Fortress (Military). Hot to get your own house? #You have to be rank 3 in your chosen tier. #You have to be in our faction for at least one week. #*You also have to play often/frequently. #You have to be loyal and friendly towards other citizens. #You have to create a profile about your character on this wiki. #You have to accept the rules/laws of Byzanthium/Senate/Augustus. Communication There are several ways to communicate on this server that are called "channels": *@playername = direct = {reaches only one player} *w: = whisper = {5 blocks reach} *s: = speak = {20 blocks reach} *y: = yell = {200 blocks reach} *f: = Faction = {reaches all faction members} *a: = Allied = {reaches all allies} *world: = World = {reaches everybody in the world you're currently in} *g: = Global = {reaches all players in the server} *'Examples' **f: hi all members **@chapston i will be right back *If you want to stay in a particular one of these channels, say just the command without anything added in the chat *'Example:' **a: **This will keep you in the Allied chat and everything you say after using this will appear in Allied chat without you having to say "a:" in front of everything you say. *If you don't want to get spammed by the channels global/allies/.. you can leave and join channels or ignore specific players **To leave a channel: i.e. global: /ch leave g **To join a channel: i.e. allied: /ch join a ***N.B.: You can't leave yell **To ignore a specific player in the focused channel: /ch ignor chickencutter Vampires *Vampires are very strong creatures (They jump 6 times higher, run 2 times faster and get no fall- or suffocation-damage) **Nearly overpowered, but they have weaknesses: ***Wood of all kind - a wooden sword does 3 times more damage to a vampire as a diamond sword ***Holy water = Sparkling Potion ****Ingredients: 1 Water Bottle and 1 Lapis Lazuli Dye ****To craft it: hold the water bottle and right-click an altar of light *You can cure your disease at an altar of light. **You can find an altar of light in the The Farmlands or the Temple of Byzanthium. *You can get infected by a vampire or by clicking an altar of darkness. **You can find an altar of darkness in The Outskirts or the Temple of Byzanthium. *To be able to use the vampire abilities you have to use SpoutCraft. **To use the abilities just press the letter 'v' on your keyboard. *For further information visit: MassiveCraft - Vampires Factions *Everybody can create a faction (75 silver needed) *'There are three states factions can have with each other:' **in truce with (you can't hurt them in their territory) **allied (you can't get attacked or attack them) **enemy (you can get attacked everywhere and attack everyone) ***''in the disctricts of Silver Edge and in safe zones nobody can attack anybody'' *A faction has three values: **land (= claimed land of the faction player = 10 land = 10 chunks = 160x160 blocks) **manpower (= based on the amount of players in the faction player = 10 manpower) **power (= based on the deaths of the faction players) ***It takes 5 minutes for 1 power to be restored while online. ***For further information read the example at the end of the topic "Relations, Territory and War" *Every faction has a bank where players can store money *In a faction certain players have special rights: **Moderators (= can invite/ban/kick players, claim land, choose about war/peace/truce) **Members (= can build on claimed land, can use (unlocked) chests on claimed land) *For more detailed information about faction system visit: MassiveCraft - Factions General commands *'/f' (= faction information) *'/home' (= teleport to your last used bed) *'/help' (= shows help about user commands) *'/money' (= shows how much money you have) *'/warp' (= lists all warp positions in massivecraft) *'/he tool' (= enables/disables the griefing tool) **If it's enabled you can left-click to get information about placed blocks/chests. ***The he-tool doesn't show you the entire chest-log of a double chest. ****To get the entire information left-click both sides. **If it's enabled you can right-click (places a dirt block) and get information about the block stood there before ***If you want to check a block which was hanging in air you can build a dirt pillar up to the griefed block and then use the right-click with the he-tool enabled *'/v' (= lists all vampire commands) *'/g' (= information page about gate building users only) *'/p' (= the premium information page) *'/list' (= shows all online players in the server) *If you type only the general command you get an information page **Example: /v **Result: for command "v" 1/1 :::: /v ?,h,help page=1 :::: ..... Often used commands (brief) *'/f home' (= teleport to the faction home) *'/home' (= teleport to your last used bed) *'/warp silveredge' (= teleports you to central district of silver edge) *'/warp nether' (= teleports you to the nether) *'/money' (= shows how much money you have) *'/he tool '(= enables/disables the griefing tool) *'/he page 2' (= shows the second information page of an activated block) *'/f show' (= shows the status of your current faction states/players) *'/f show ' (= show the status of the named faction) *'/f show ' (= shows you the faction the named player is in) *'/help 2 '(= shows the second help page ...) *'/money pay 1.2' (= transfers 1 silver and 2 copper to the named player) *'/f help 2' (= shows the second information page of faction commands) *'/money help' (= shows the money help page) *'/mail' (= shows the mail-system information page) *'/mcstats' (= shows your current player skills) *'/seen ' (= shows you the online/offline time of the named player) Skill-System *This server is running a skill system for a lot of different abilities. **Examples are: mining (pickaxe), herbalism (hoes), acrobatics (fall damage), etc. **''You can activate a super ability for example while mining.'' **''While you are for example mining stone/iron/gold/.. with pickaxe do 1 time right-click, while still holding left mousebutton.'' *'For further information about the skills and their effects visit: Skills Guide MCMMO Skills Guide.' Locking-System *The server allowes you to lock chests/doors/dispensers/traps and other blocks. **You need a sign and place the sign **'If you want to lock a chest right-click the chest with the chest, the system will lock it for you' **If you want to save a door/trap place the sign above or in front of the door (don't click the door). **To save an object the sign has to look like that: ***'private' ***'Lachrymlogy' ***'Gwendyn' **there are some groups you can use for the signs: ***everybody ***timer:55 ****(= open for everyone for 55 seconds) ***The system isn't connected to the faction system, so you can't use groups like that: ****Vampires ****[] **'If you want to edit the permissions of the signs, then hit the signs and type i.e.:' ***'/lockette 3 Skylord_ZIM' ****That means, the activated sign will refresh line 3 with the user Skylord_ZIM who now has access to the locked object ****''To remove the access leave the playername blank'' Server specialities *You are able to craft some blocks you wouldn't be able to in the "normal" minecraft, these include: **Mossy Cobble Stone = Cobble Stone + Seed **4 Netherrack = 1 Netherbrick **Holy Water = 1 Water Bottle and 1 Lapis Lazuli Dye (right-click an altar of light with water bottle) **Mossy Stone Brick = (A placed) Stone Brick + Seed (right-click the block with seed in hand) ***The chance to convect the Stone Brick into a mossy one depends on your herbalism skill ****herbalism = 100 = 10% chance to have success ****... ****herbalism >= 1000 = 100% chance to have success *'The server also allows you to repair your stuff in a different way from "normal" minecraft.' **To repair: place an ironblock and right-click the block with your broken tool ***You need to have the resource the tool was made of (i.e. cobblestone) in your inventory to be able to repair the tool you're holding. **You can repair weapons, armor and tools this way. Category:Byzanthium